justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Eye of the Tiger
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1982 |dlc = July 24, 2015 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JDGH) Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 (Post-''JD'') |nosm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: Blue 1B: Indigo 2A: Brick Red 2B: Wine Red |pc = (JD) (Post-''JD'') |gc = (JD) (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |pictos = 56 (JD) 57 (Post-''JD'') |kcal = 26 13.2 (Remake) |dura = 3:57 |nowc = EyeOfTheTiger |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: }}Survivor tarafından "Eye of the Tiger" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Koç kadın boksördür. Kıyafeti kadınlar için boks kıyafetidir: kırmızı gömlek, mavi eldivenler, üzerlerinde kırmızı arka planlı beyaz yıldızlarla beyaz ve mavi çizgili şortlar, kırmızı çoraplar ve mavi dantel ile kırmızı Converse. Saçları kırmızı, kıvırcık ve at kuyruğunda. Mavi bir kafa bandı takıyor. EyeOfTheTiger coach 1@x.png|Original Eyeofthetiger coach 1 big.png|Remake Arka Plan Arka plan, kırmızı bir arka plan, bir insan kalabalığı ve ışıklar ile mavi bir boks arenadır. 'de arkaplan daha katı özelliklere sahiptir: halkanın kenarları görülür, daha fazla ışık vardır ve halkanın arkasındaki izleyiciler daha fazla tepki verir. Remake Yeniden yapılanmada, arena çok daha gerçekçi, arka planda şarkının ritmini takip eden bazı ışıklar var ve pembe bir sis izleyiciyi kapsıyor. Shake Moves Bu yordamda tarihinde 3 Shake Moves var: Tüm Shake Moves: Öne yaslan ve kollarını kuvvetlice salla. Shake Moves 3 daha uzun bir süre için yapılır. SM1 eye of the tiger.png|All Shake Moves Eyeofthetiger sm 1.gif|Shake Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Eyeofthetiger sm 3.gif|Shake Move 3 in-game Gold Moves itibariyle, bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3: İki kolunu da havaya fırlat. Gold Moves 4: Kollarını esnet. EyeOfTheTigerpictogramsgm.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 EyeOfTheTigerGM1Gif.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game EOTTGM1.png|Gold Move 4 EyeOfTheTigerGM2Gif.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashup: *''The Final Countdown'' Captions appears in Party/Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Champion's Stretch *Hook *Muscle Time *Skipping Rope Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *Bu, şarkının kısa bir oynanışında "sallamak" hareketini gösteren ilk şarkıdır. *Dans ve kıyafet, sweat bir rutine benziyor. Ancak, series 'de sonraki oyun' a kadar tanışmadılar. * sürümünde sesle ilgili bir hata var; rutinin bazı noktalarında, bir yıldıza ulaşırken bir ses duyulabilir. Bu, en iyi yüklendiğinde rutin oynatılmadığında duyulabilir. *Bu parça kare sürekli önceki görünümün arka planına sahiptir. 'de, kare arka planın versiyonunu kullandı ve şu anda remake arka planın versiyonunu kullanıyor. * Xbox 360 sürümünde, bazı semboller çok erken kaybolur. **Wii sürümünde, bazı semboller geciktirilir ve çok geç kaybolur. ***Yeniden yapılan bu sorunlar giderildi. Galeri Game Files Tex1_256x256_de3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|'' '' Eyeofthetigersqa.png|'' '' ( ) Eyeofthetiger jdnow.jpg|'' '' (Remake) EyeOfTheTiger Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (2016 - 2019) EyeOfTheTiger_Cover_AlbumCoach_updated.png| album coach (2020) EyeOfTheTiger Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background EyeOfTheTiger banner bkg.jpg| menu banner eyeofthetiger map bkg.png| map background eyeofthetiger_cover@2x.jpg| cover EyeOfTheTiger_Cover_1024.png| cover EyeoftheTigerAvatar.png|Avatar on justdance2015eye.png|Avatar on and later games GOLDEN EyeOfTheTiger.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND EyeOfTheTiger.png|Diamond avatar EyeOfTheTigerPictoJD1.png|Pictograms ( ) EyeOfTheTiger.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots Eyeofthetiger jd1 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jdgh menu wii.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' on the menu (Wii) Eyeofthetiger jdgh coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Eyeofthetiger jdgh menu xbox.png|''Eye of the Tiger'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Eyeofthetiger_jdgh_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Eyeofthetiger jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jd2016 load.png| loading screen Eyeofthetiger jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Eyeofthetiger jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Eyeofthetiger jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jd2017 load.png| loading screen Eyeofthetiger jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Eyeofthetiger jd2017 score.png| scoring screen eyeofthetiger jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu eyeofthetiger jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen eyeofthetiger jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen Eyeofthetiger jd2018 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Eyeofthetiger jd2018 load.png| loading screen Eyeofthetiger jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "Eye of the Tiger" Survivor Gameplays Eye of the Tiger - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest Hits Eye Of The Tiger Just Dance Now - Eye of the Tiger 5* EYE OF THE TIGER 5*Stars - JUST DANCE (UNLIMITED) Just Dance 2017 - Eye of the Tiger Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) Eye Of The Tiger - 5 Stars Eye of the Tiger - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Eye Of The Tiger - Survivor Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Eye of The Tiger References Site Navigation pt-br:Eye of the Tiger ru:Eye of the Tiger es:Eye of the Tiger de:Eye of the Tiger pl:Eye of the Tiger en:Eye of the Tiger Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980s Kategori:Rock Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance: Greatest Hits Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Julia Spiesser